


Wi-Fi

by Chaos_the_human



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Dwight and Angela never dated, Dwight really loves jim, Jim and Pam are just friends, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human
Summary: Jim is trying to mooch off Dwight's wifi and jokingly puts his own name.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Wi-Fi

Jim and Pam had finally gotten to go to Shrute farms. They found it on Tripadvisor which really seemed to scare Dwight for some reason. Jim was excited to see how Dwight lived. He thought Dwight lived under a bridge and told people riddles and wanted to see if Dwight really had a beet farm. He and Pam were apparently sharing a room. He wasn't mad about it because there were two beds and he didn't wan't to sleep there alone. Something about Mose gave him the creeps...  
"Jim do you know the Wifi password?" Pam questioned looking up from her phone.  
"No, but i bet I could guess..." Jim said with a smirk on his face. After ten minutes of trying to guess the password Jim jokingly typed 'Halpert' in. To his shock he was able to use the wifi.   
"No way." Pam looked up at him,  
"What did you guess it?" Jim gulped  
"Y-yeah"  
"and" Pam looked up at him expectedly.  
"It was... 'Halpert'"  
"Yeah right." Pam typed it in anyway and to her shock it worked.  
"Omg! Jim you should totally ask him out! you've had a crush on him for like... ever!"  
"Yeah, but what if it's different like he just thinks i'm his best friend..." Pam gave him an unimpressed look. "Okay, fine I'll ask him out."  
Jim walked out into the hallway and knocked on Dwight's door.   
"Come in, Oh, Jim I thought you were Mose... everything satisfactory with your stay?"  
"Yep, yeah, yes, I ummm was wondering if you might wanna get dinner some time as a ummm date?"  
"Is this a prank?" Dwight looked annoyed.  
"Yep ha ha okay bye" Jim said in an unconvincing tone and he tried to speed out of the room. Dwight grabbed his hand.  
"If this is a prank, fuck off if not.." He leaned in and whispered into Jim's ear "Hell yeah."   
Jim smiled.  
"Good, it wasn't a prank."  
Dwight leaned up and kissed him.   
"I'll take you on a real date after work on Monday."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't very good I wrote it in a rush


End file.
